1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub assembly, and more particularly to a hub assembly of a bicycle and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bicycle hub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,451 to Schwinn in the title of "Bicycle Hub and Method of Making It". The hub 12 is journaled on an axle 11 by ball bearings 13. The sprocket 39 is directly coupled to the hub 12 so that the hub 12 is directly driven to rotate by the sprocket 39. The hub 12 can not be driven unidirectionally. In addition, the hub is rotatably supported on the axle 11 by two ball bearing 13. The sliding contact surfaces of the balls are small so that the hub can not be stably supported on the axle and may vibrate after a long term of using.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hubs of bicycle and the like.